


周九良怎么过双十一

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 祥林 - Freeform, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: 又名《是男人就盖一万层》《别耽误我领喵币》速打沙雕小甜饼，没有逻辑，图您开心不要上升真人（这么贫穷的题材估计也很难上升主良堂，副祥林，还有一个隐藏CP你们猜？
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 阎鹤祥/郭麒麟
Kudos: 12





	周九良怎么过双十一

********完全可以跳过的专业术语解释********

喵币：除了升级自己的喵铺之外毛用也没有的道具

喵铺：除了和别人组成战队以外毛用也没有的道具

战队：除了每天和随机分配的对手比赛盖楼以外毛用也没有的组织

盖楼：男人的尊严

****************解释结束正文开始****************

对于双十一这个日子周九良现在只有一个想法。

那就是“马芸我想问候一下你的大爷”。

原本他一直都是一个快快乐乐的有夫之夫，而且一直以“哎呀孟哥你怎么这么腻歪我都说不用了不需要了”的人设洋洋自得，但自打进入十一月以来，他突然就过得比和尚吃黄连还要清苦。

本来俩人就挺忙，想要亲亲热热做点什么已经很难得了，那天在小园子里跟又欠儿又娇的孟哥说完《学哑语》以后，周九良激动得还以为回到家就可以领福利了呢。结果他把自己洗得香喷喷白净净在床上等得都快睡着了，孟鹤堂还聚精会神地缩在床头灯底下抠哧手机。

怎么了这是？七年之痒比平时来得稍晚了一些是吗？

周九良十分不满地抄起手边的小恐龙怼了怼孟鹤堂的脊梁骨，然后换回来十分敷衍的一记拍打，还有一句“哎呀你先睡吧，别耽误我领喵币”。

啥？

孤零零擎着枪的周九良仿佛瞬间穿越回了单身宿舍。

想吃就吃的日子过了快十年了，这说不给吃还就不给吃了？

但周九良决心输人也不能输气势。即便再怎么想亲热也不能丢掉“哎呀孟哥你怎么这么腻歪我都说不用了不需要了”的宝贵人设，要不以后还不翻了天？夫纲不振以后二十周年三十周年他还怎么处？就照他孟哥现在这个弱小可怜但是能嚯嚯的劲儿，这会儿他不好好整治瓷实了，等将来退休了孟鹤堂还不得天天推着他去看自己和别的老头儿跳广场舞？

哼唧。不搞就不搞。

今儿晚上你不让我搞，明天早上你求我搞我都不……不只搞一回。

深谙孟氏心理学的周教授志得意满地睡了，然后第二天一大早果然便被一双小拳头兴冲冲地给捅咕醒了。

“九良九良，醒醒，醒醒啦，帮孟哥个忙哈！”非常有磁性的嗓门带着爱人独有的腻歪劲响在周九良的耳朵根。

“……干嘛？我还要睡觉。”酝酿了一宿大男子主义的周九良装模作样地只睁开一只眼爱搭不理，实际上被窝里的长枪已经快冲出枪套。

快来求我！快来求我！

你快求我酱酱酿酿你！我才考虑酱酱酿酿你！

周九良想得很美，但实际上现实情况却是——

“九良，你帮完我再睡嘛！很快滴！”孟鹤堂边说边拿起了对方的手机递过来，“帮我助力一下，我要领喵币。”

……啥玩意儿？

猜到了开始没猜到结局的周九良整个人都不好了。

然而让他感受不好的事情还在继续。

因为当他机械性地复制完二维码又打开那个橘黄色的“淘”图标试图给他孟哥助力时，系统居然显示他淘气值不足，不能助力。

“哎呀你真不中用！一点都不好使！”弱小可怜不一定但真的很能嚯嚯的孟鹤堂撅着嘴说，“我去找饼哥栾哥了，再见！”

然后居然裹着小毯子就踢哒踢哒走了。

徒留周九良一个人在床上，在他二十六岁生日刚过去一个礼拜的周六，就被亲亲爱人亲口定义为“不中用”“不好使”。

太他妈惨了。

总之从那一天开始周九良就正式脱离了“哎呀孟哥你怎么这么腻歪我都说不用了不需要了”的宝贵人设。他的中年危机提前到来了，就因为TM双十一这个倒霉催的活动。

闲适的清晨时光，孟鹤堂在领喵币；忙里偷闲的工作之余，孟鹤堂在拉人助力得喵币；好容易回到家什么都收拾好了可以进被窝了，孟鹤堂反而进入了一天当中最紧张的时刻，他在忙着盖喵铺，每分每秒都在关注着他所在战队的建设情况，生怕对手比自己多盖一层。

“啊！糟了！对手反超了！大林！快拉人！拉人！”

孟鹤堂炸毛兔子一般地蹲在沙发上尖叫，语音那边是同样中毒的郭麒麟。

“来了孟哥！好的孟哥！”盖楼主力担当的郭麒麟气定神闲，“小爷我今天要是不盖满一千层，他们就不知道什么才叫富二代！”

“呼……行了反超了！大林好棒！”

瞬间领先对面好几百层的孟鹤堂终于软乎了下来，对着手机比了个么么哒。

“么么哒孟哥，但咱们还得关注着，小心对面买楼呢！”

少班主一手掐着手机鼓励孟鹤堂，一手又使他亲生父亲的手机转发出几条二维码挂到德云社的大群小群业务群里，提示诸位群友等到21:58分时再给自己助力。

隔壁的卧室里坐着已经第三十八次开门张望刷存在感未果的周九良。

“……阎哥，你就不能管管你家那位吗？这一天天的，像什么样子啊……”周九良一只手抠着小恐龙的鼻子眼儿几乎要给抠出棉花来，原因无他，闲得慌。

手机那头的阎鹤祥正无聊地泡脚，“我也想管，但我管不着啊，我俩又不住一起，林子从九点开始就不接我电话了不回我微信了……”说完突然想起什么似的质问周九良，“要管也是你管啊？九良你以前在捧哏联盟的群里讲得叭叭的，说人孟孟儿迷你迷得和什么一样，敢情都是在吹牛？”

周九良举着手机眯起眼睛嘴巴耷拉成个入字。

“你就不能勾引勾引小孟让他转移下兴趣吗？”阎鹤祥循循善诱。

“怎么转移？看来您经验丰富啊！”周九良不耻上问，“兄弟借一部说话？

最终的讨论结果就是周九良去桃宝买点“活动用品”增添吸引力。周九良皱着眉头在琳琅满目的奇妙商品里划拉，一墙之隔的客厅里他的孟哥依然滚在沙发上忙着喵来喵去。

周九橘还就不信了，自己这么大一只橘猫摆人眼皮子底下，怎么就干不过马芸家的小黑猫了？

于是他下单了一套销量排行第一的“俏皮可爱镂空爱心猫咪诱惑de制服套装”。然后都付完钱了才发现有一个好消息和一个坏消息。

好消息是他的淘气值终于攒够了有资格加入盖喵铺的战队了。

坏消息是关于他买的那个神秘套装——“亲亲，我们这个衣服现在只剩下M码了，请问您还需要吗？”

周九良觉得他的喵生还未开始便要一片灰暗。

好在仁慈的上帝在关上你的门的时候总会再给你留一扇窗。

“麒麟与鹤”小战队在赛场上逍遥了还没一个礼拜便遭受了毁灭性打击，因为俩人盖楼的主要外援——郭德纲的手机被郭德纲本人没收了，主要是这些天不断有人来问候他“人老心不老”“爱好还挺萌”，郭德纲再爱子心切也实在丢不起那个人。

少班主被迫放弃了自己传说中的富二代身份退回到与队友孟鹤堂同样无助弱小但能嚯嚯的水平线上，两个人又开始了疯狂向外拉助力的盖楼模式，而第一个拉进队伍的就是新养出来的十级小喵周九良。

但问题的严重程度远远超出了“麒麟与鹤与橘猫”战队的预期。他们在艰难赢过一场宗师赛之后就连输三局掉到了坑底。高阶场遇到的对手盖起喵铺来动辄就是大几千，而对于这三个朋友圈基本完全重合的小伙伴而言，光靠拉师兄弟助力根本就是杯水车薪。

更何况还有淘气值这个限制。

光这一条就基本刷掉了全德云社百分之八十的糙老爷们儿，包括阎鹤祥。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊九良！对面已经三千层了怎么办？”泪窝子极浅的孟鹤堂掐着周九良的脖领子几乎要哭了。他连吴京那边都求助完了才好容易盖到两千层，结果对方老母鸡下崽儿似的一眨眼就多出一千层，并且把队伍名都改成了“哥带你看银河”。

“不是……孟哥，咱能不玩这个游戏了吗？”周九良可怜巴巴地问，心道你要是实在对盖楼有兴趣那你盖我身上不行吗，或者我往你身上盖也行。

“不行！”孟鹤堂十分愤慨地指责队友，“都坚持到这里了，这是男人的尊严！怎么能放弃呢？”小表情嫌弃得仿佛又要批评人不中用，不好使。

十分无奈的周九良只得打电话给阎鹤祥问，“你还有什么人可以拉来助力吗？”

同样无奈的阎鹤祥精疲力尽地回答说没有，但在微信上推荐了一张名片给周九良，说朋友的朋友的朋友说这个人做卖楼的生意，要不咱哥俩合计合计花钱哄媳妇儿开心吧？

周九良先是举着手机眯起眼睛嘴巴耷拉成个入字犹豫了三秒，然后又扭过头死盯着沙发上滚着的他孟哥的一小截儿白晃晃的腰杆子欣赏了十秒，最终一咬牙一跺脚，成。

微信上的这个人叫马老板。

周九良和阎鹤祥两个人当天晚上就在马老板那里一人买了一千层，一层五分钱，合每人掏了50块。

然后转头就各自和爱人吹嘘这一千层楼都是自己找人拉来的——

瞧咱这爷们儿，人脉多广，倍儿有面儿！

于是“麒麟与鹤与橘猫”小分队终于享受到了久违的躺赢的快感，同时欣喜若狂的孟鹤堂和郭麒麟还因为“男人的尊严”终于得到了满足而奖励自家的盖楼功臣往自己身上盖楼的机会各一次。

……男人的尊严到底是什么？

要说这逗哏的逻辑你别猜，你猜来猜去也猜不明白。

尝到甜头的周九良与阎鹤祥在接下来的两场对战里又如法炮制，结果又赢了。

但问题出在第三天，第三天战队的段位又重新回到了当初输掉的那个史诗场——光从这个赛段的名字就能感受到铺面而来的非人气息，而当哥几个刷进去一看果不其然，刚上午十点，对面的楼就已经盖到三千五了……这几乎是“麒麟与鹤与橘猫”战队的历史最好水平。

周九良默默地揣起手机进了卫生间。

“……师哥，咱还买吗？”周九良面色沉重地问。

“……买吧。我这都跟林林吹出去了。”阎鹤祥蹲在阳台上瑟瑟发抖。

于是半个小时之后传说中的马老板边收到了上述两位的微信转账一百块乘以二，一共是四千层。

马老板十分满意，这样他和他家老高一天的菜钱就出来了。他一边盘着手串儿，一边登陆自己的另一个微信账号，点开他的“清华大学校友群”，在里面发了一个“来接客啊”的表情包。

“老板！我来了！”“老板！选我！”“加了一天班了脑袋疼，老板给我个放松的机会！”“老板，一等奖学金单身多年的手速了解一下！”

“还是一层三分钱收购啊！盖完了截图。”

“好咧！”“没问题！”“我们公司的人都等着呢！”

如是这般“麒麟与鹤与橘猫”战队以区区一百层的微弱优势度过了战战兢兢的一个白天。

然后随着夜晚的来临，冲锋的号角便又滴滴答滴哒哒哒的吹起来了。

和小伙伴们一开始担心的一样，对面的战队果真不是凡人。随着叠喵铺大战页面的一点点刷出，首先映入孟鹤堂他们眼帘的就是不同以往的崭新的背景图——土星、木星、不知什么星、还有个开着飞碟的小黑猫……之前还是蓝天白云来着，所以如今的对手是已经把楼盖出大气层。哥几个绝望地互相看了看，然后刷新完毕的网页上终于蹦出了最新的数字：10067层。

嚯。

马芸我想问候你祖宗。

“……唔，太，太悬殊了，要不咱们就算了吧。”终于有点清醒的孟鹤堂眨巴着大眼睛戳了戳周九良的小肚子，“明天咱们再重新开始，今天周宝宝你已经很棒啦，今天不用了不需要再盖了。”

“……可是都坚持到这里了，咱们怎么能放弃呢？”连续被洗脑了两天的周九良居然还有点上瘾，“这不是关系到男人的尊严吗？”

“那……你还能行吗？你还能拉来人吗？”孟鹤堂的大眼睛里满是崇拜的目光。

“……能，能行吧。”男人怎么能说不行呢。

所以周九良抱着上战场一样的心情拿起了手机往厕所走，但走到一半又突然转回来。

“孟哥……嗯，我这拉人拉得老费劲了，那个，你能不能，给我一点鼓励……”周九良半个人都趴在他孟哥身上嘟嘟囔囔。

“……？？”孟鹤堂困惑了两秒然后脑袋上叮地一下亮了个灯泡，“……老公老公老公老公老公老公老公老公老公？”

“……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。不过还差点儿意思。”周九良边说边鬼鬼祟祟地从沙发底下掏出一个快递，“——你得答应我晚上赢了以后，你穿上这个陪我玩。”

……咦？

晚上九点三十五分，刚从台上下来的“马老板”一掏手机就发现那两个冤大头又给自己转账了二百乘以二的钱……所以这是要买八……八千层？

看不出来啊大客户啊！

平时连抽烟都要抠抠索索地跟师兄弟们蹭的人，居然舍得花这么些钱造这个玩意儿？这是之前当监斩官的精神抚恤金发下来了还是师父那边突然一沓子钞票拍脸上命令那谁必须离开他儿子了？

“马老板”突然有点恻隐之心，但也仅仅是有点儿。

四百块钱呢，扣除他再找人买楼的差价，他和他家老高明天和后天的菜钱也出来了不是？

所以麻溜滴退出自己的小号重新登陆他的大号，点开“清华大学校友群”，发了一个“来接客啊”的表情包。

北京时间21:59，“麒麟与鹤与橘猫”战队终于以一万三千层的战绩锁定了战局。周九良的银行卡活期余额跌破百位，但他的心情却激动到爆表。

别问，问就是因为男人的尊严。

“唉呀孟哥你好了没有啊？”盖楼主力周九良揣着手手蹲在卫生间门口笑嘻嘻地说，“再不出来老公进去帮你换了啊？”

The End


End file.
